


Unrelated

by lonewarrior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Detective Jervis, Detective Peggy Carter, Drugging, F/M, Humen AU, Loki and Odin brothers, M/M, Modern world, Murder, Mystery, Nephew thor, Oblivious Loki about Thor's feelings for him, Slow Burn, Some fluff too, mythology verse, non con, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very childhood Thor has been a fan of his uncle. His uncle is full of fun. He loves his uncle very much. He doesn't know when his innocent love for his uncle turns into something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one! Well this is my very first fic about anything.Since I'm a big fan of Loki and others, so I decided to do a thorki fic. I've read a lot of younger Loki fic. But few younger Thor fic. But recently I've read an wonderful fic where Loki is Thor's uncle. Written by chrisalis. the link is here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6234691/chapters/14285521  
> Go read it!  
> This chapter is betad by  
> [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful)   
> Thanks to her for taking the time and editing this story. The next is not betad. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know. I would be very grateful.

Thor was playing in the garden when he heard the sound of a horn at their front gate. The automatic sliding gate was opening for the newcomer. Thor knew that car and knew who was driving it.

“Uncle Loki!” the boy shrieked in excitement.

No sooner had Loki stepped out of the car, he jumped at him. Loki laughed full heartedly. He hugged him tightly. The boy was already reaching for a piggy ride on Loki’s back.

“So how are you kiddo? Enjoying summer break?” Loki said ruffling Thor’s hair.

Thor made face at that. “Mom and dad are so busy this year. We have to spend our vacations here while my friends are visiting other countries.” He whined. “It’s good that you have come to visit uncle. Now we will have lots of fun!” Thor beamed.

“Of course we’ll have lots of fun.” Loki chuckled.

Butler Heimdell came forward to help with the luggage. “Welcome home, master Loki.”

“How are you doing Heimdell?” Loki asked smiling.

“I’m doing fine. Thank you, Sir.”

Figga was talking to a maid with Balder at her hip when they entered the hall room. She looked at him. First there was surprise then she beamed with joy. She rushed back to him. Lowering Thor, he hugged her and kissed Balder on his forehead. The boy giggled happily. 

“We didn’t know you were coming! I thought you were busy about the new deal with the Chinese.”

“Uh, Tyr will be able to take care of that. And how could I resist spending the vacation with my favorite sister-in-law.?”

Frigga smiled at this.

“Does it mean you are going to spend the whole summer break with us?” Thor asked excitedly.

“Yep!” Loki answered.

The boy did a little happy dance. Having Uncle Loki around was so much fun. They could do all sorts of things when he was around and mother didn’t scold them that much.

“Now boys, hold your horses. Your uncle is tired. Let him rest now. You can play with him later. And go wash yourselves too.” Frigga said lowering Balder, nudging him to follow his big brother.

Thor pouted but did as she told anyway. Balder, always obedient, followed his older brother.

Loki smiled at them. “They are growing up so fast!” he commented.

“They are, aren't they?” Frigga sighed a little. “Before you know they will be leaving us for college.”

Loki squeezed her arm a bit. “Well Balder is still young. Has he learnt to talk yet or does he still speak pidgin?”

Frigga playfully slapped his arm.

“So where is Odin?”

“Oh you know your brother. Working even in breaks. He will return before dinner. You should go rest. You look tired.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Loki mock saluted her.

Frigga just shook her head.  
When Loki came out of the shower he saw Thor sitting on his bed.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here?”

Thor felt a little shy. “Umm, when you said you’re going to spend the whole vacation with us, did you mean it?”

“Of course! Why would you think otherwise?’’

“Because last time you and father had a fight, you left the home in the middle of the vacation.”

Loki started laughing. Odin and he had a fight about his girlfriend, Amora. For some reason Odin never liked her. And when he voiced his disapproval it ended into a fight.

“Oh Thor. That was just brotherly bickering. Don’t you fight with your brother and make up?”

“That means you two made up? Then why didn’t you come home sooner?” Thor crossed his hands against his chest.

“Because I had to go to America to finish a business deal. I was very busy. I’m still sorry though.”

Thor smiled at this.

“Ok, now go fetch your brother. We’ll go to dinner together.”

Thor nodded but didn’t move from his place.

“Anything else, kiddo?” Loki asked.

Thor suddenly rushed at him and hugged his legs. “I’m so glad that you have come to visit us” he blushed a little.

Loki patted his head and laughed. Loki felt sorry for the kid. Thor was very lonely in this big house and Balder wasn’t old enough to be true company.

“Me to buddy, me too! Now hurry up! Your mom is going to ground us if we are late for dinner!”

Thor grinned and left his uncle's room.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The dinner went quite well. After that, Loki was playing with the kids.

“Here comes the tickle monster! Muhahahaaaa!’’

Both boys shrieked. Loki caught the boys and started tickling them.

“Hehehe! Uncle Loki! Hehehe! Sto… Aahaha! Stop. I’m gonna pee, hahaha!” Thor cried.

Both Odin and Frigga came into the boys room.

“Ok kids, time for bed now! That means you too, Loki.” Odin teased his younger brother.

“Haha, very funny, Odin!” Loki retorted.

“Right now? Can’t we play a little longer? Please…” Thor made puppy eyes.

Odin hesitated a little. Frigga came to the rescue. “Oh,that is not going to work, mister! Off to bed now! Brush your teeth. Then I’m going to tuck you in.” She left no room for argument. The boys pouted but did not say anything.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Thor was standing in the door frame, looking hesitant.

“Thor, is everything okay?”

“Umm… can I sleep with you? I, uh…” the boy fumbled with his words.

Loki thought for a moment. Maybe he had a bad dream and was too shy to confess it. “It’s alright! Come here!”

Thor beamed and jumped on the bed. He immediately put a hand on Loki’s chest and buried his head into Loki’s shoulder. Loki chuckled at this.

“Thank you, uncle.” Thor whispered.

“No problem buddy. Now sleep tight!”

Thor nodded. And held Loki closer. He really loved his uncle very much.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Here is the new one. Enjoy!

When Loki woke up, he discovered that his little nephew has gladly taken his body as a mattress.

His head is resting against Loki’s chest.

His two hands and legs were hugging Loki’s horizontal form.

And of course what is Thor without drooling in his sleep? Loki sighed.

It was impossible to move without waking the boy. Loki tried to remove Thor’s hands as gently as possible.

To his wonder, he discovered that the boy is clutching his shirt tightly. _Wow, he must have been really scared last night._ Loki thought.

Loki gently rubbed the back of Thor.

He stirred a little bit and rubbed his nose against Loki’s chest. It was so adorable that Loki could not help but laughing.

The vibration of Loki’s body woke the boy up.

He blinked a few times and searched at his surroundings.

He looked up and saw his uncle looking at him. “Good morning kiddo.”

Thor put down his head again on Loki’s chest and mumbled “Good morning uncle.”

“Now could you move a bit buddy?” Loki asked him being amused.

At this Thor made himself more comfortable on his uncle’s body and asked “Why?”

“Well it’s morning. It’s time to leave the bed.”

“Five more minutes, please?” Thor begged.

Loki remembered when he was a kid. He was just as lazy like his nephew to wake up early in the morning. He knew those five more minutes never ended.

“Wow I’m that cozy, huh?”

Thor giggled at this.

Loki sighed. “But I got to pee.” Loki fake whined like a child.

At this, the boy got up and sat on his uncle’s tummy and looked at him. He is clearly unhappy.

“Can’t you pee later?”

“The way you’re pressuring my bladder, I don’t think I will be able to hold it longer.”

Still the boy didn’t make any motion.

“Well I could wet the bed here and blame it on you.” Loki smirked.

“No, you wouldn’t!” Thor exclaimed.

“Yes I would. Oh now what would Frigga say about that!” Loki smiled wickedly.

Now that made Thor move but not so quick as Loki thought it would.

“I’m a big boy now. I don’t wet bed anymore.” Thor pouted.

Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement but didn’t say anything.

When Loki returned from the bathroom, he saw Thor still sitting on his bed dangling his legs.

“Someone named Tony called when you were in there.”

“Tony called? What did he say?” Loki asked being a bit concerned.

“I dunno. Something about erg… umm… ergonmis?” Thor fumbled.

Loki chuckled. “Ergonomics?”

“Yes, that’s the word! He told me to tell you to call as soon as you return.” 

“Oh. So Thor why don’t you join your parents downstairs? I’ll comeback in a minute.”

Thor nodded and headed for the door. He stopped at the door frame at looked at his uncle. Loki was typing something on his phone, brows furrowed.

Thor smiled at that. His uncle looked so cute when he did that.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Loki came downstairs he saw all of his family members at dining room.

Frigga was trying to feed Balder while making weird faces. Thor was talking to Odin enthusiastically.

Loki sat next to Thor and ruffled his hair.

Loki watched Frigga for a while and snickered. Balder was more concentrated in creating a mess around him rather than eating.

“So, I heard tony called.” Odin commented.

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about. He will handle it properly.” Loki brushed Odin off.

Thor saw his chance to cut in.

“Can we go the spring in the forest today, uncle? It would be fun!”

Before Loki could answer Frigga interjected. “Thor, the spring is very far from here. You can’t walk that fur.”

“Yes I can. Last year we went there too.”

“Last year?” Frigga asked skeptically.

Thor bit his tongue and looked at Loki.

It was supposed to be a secret. Uncle Loki made him promise not to tell anybody.

“Damn” Loki muttered.

Frigga raised her eyebrows at him. Loki sighed.

“In my defense, it was a damn hot day. And the pool water was very hot too. So I decided to take a hike in the cool area of the forest. But none of you were home. The servants were busy. So I had no choice but to take Thor with me, ok?”

Frigga still didn’t look happy.

“I brought your son in one piece, didn’t I? I’m a pretty good guardian.”

“Oh please, you barely can even take care of yourself, let alone others.” Odin said snickering. 

Loki glared at his older brother but didn’t say anything.

There was faint smile on Frigga’s mouth.

“Ok, but be careful.”

 “Yaaaaay” Thor exclaimed. “I love you mom!”

Frigga packed them some food, in case they got hungry. When Loki and Thor reached the spring they were sweating like pigs.

Loki took off his shirts. He was only in his shorts which was very close to his V line. Thor also took off his T shirt. Loki looked at his nephew. He wiggled his eye brows at him.

“Ready for it?”

Thor nodded.

“Ok then, 1, 2,3 and jump”

Both of them jumped at the cool water. Thor shrieked in happiness. Both started playing in the water.

But they were not alone in the spring. In their excitement they failed to notice the two female occupants of the spring. They were sitting on the rock with amusement and hunger in their eyes. Thor noticed them first or more correctly the ball in their hands.

 “Oh, hey” he waved at them, smiling.

Loki looked at his direction and saw the two blonde girls who were wearing very revealing bikinis.

Loki thought they might be senior college kids. The two girls smiled at him and not in a descent way. He would’ve reciprocated if Thor was not with him.

“Oh hey, we didn’t see you back there. Sorry if we are intruding.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. It’s nice to have company, especially like you.”

Loki just smiled politely.

“Oh would you like to join us, uhh…” Thor offered.

“ Oh where are our manners? This is Helen and I’m Tiffany. And you are?”

“I’m Thor and this is my uncle Loki.”

“Aww, you two are so adorable” Helen cooed.

Thor blushed a bit.

“And we’d very much like to join you.” This time Helen looked pointedly at Loki.

Loki cleared his throat.

“Yeah, of course.”

There were two teams. Loki and Helen in one and Tiffany and Thor in the other.

Well there were too much rumble into the water as expected.

These two girls turned out to be very naughty as Thor detected. They were pinching his cheek and cooing and annoying him.

Not only that, they didn’t even leave Uncle Loki alone!

They were grabbing uncle Loki’s butt whenever they got any chance. And pressing their babies against him for no reason!

_Ugh touch your own butts ladies and leave my poor uncle alone._ Thor screamed internally.

They didn’t even stop there. They gave their number to uncle Loki so that they can play with him later.

Yeah like that’s going to happen. Thor was pretty sure his uncle was just as annoyed as he was. He was just smiling at them just to be polite.

_Ugh, girls are really naughty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here babies means boobs. Well Frigga did taught her son that word. He is too young to understand the girls motive anyway. It was adorable though.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Here is the new chapter but unbetad. So mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

Thor doesn’t know when it happened, how it happened but it happened.

 He loves his uncle; more precisely he is in love with his uncle.

 Ever since his teenage hormone started kick in his fascination over Loki peaked. And at the age of fifteen he is sure as hell that his life without Loki is nothing.

He feels ashamed that he feels like that but he can’t help it. Every time his heart flutters with joy when Loki touches him or smiles at him or even looks at him.

He knows that Loki loves him like an uncle should and that what hurts him most. He feels like he is betraying his uncle, polluting his feelings for him. He feels so dirty.

Sometimes Thor can’t take it anymore. He locks himself into his room, throws himself onto the bed and cries.

 Yes, he cries. Thor, the boy once fell from a tree, broke his arm but didn’t shed a single tear. Thor who is the captain of his rugby team, who can take any hit from the opponent and can create fear in the mind of his opponent, who never failed in his life in achieving anything, cries like a baby.

 What he can do? He can’t stop loving Loki, but he can’t even voice it. What would his parents say moreover what would Loki say?

The hurt and betrayal that Loki would feel! He would hate him, would be disgusted by him and worse he might even leave him!

  _No. No, I can’t let it happen. I’d rather die. I would rather die._

Thor loses control and he starts crying like a dam has been broken and the water comes rushing flooding the land.

The knock on his door startles Thor. It was Frigga.

 He quickly wipes his tears and gets out of the bed. He brings his long hair in front of his face so that she won’t see his face.

  Frigga was standing outside of the door.

 She and Odin are leaving for Switzerland. Balder is going too. Thor refused to go with them.

 He declined the offer saying he had to practice extra for the upcoming game.

The real reason is Loki is not going with them. He has to stay here to look after the company while they are gone. And Thor can’t spend so many days without his uncle. At least here he got to see his face.

“Dear, are you still sure about this?” Frigga asked kindly.

“Yes, mom. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine here.”

“You’ll be missing so many things. I thought you always wanted to go to Switzerland.”

“I do but you know how important the game is to me. I can’t leave, not now.”

“Yes I understand. Well, I’ll inform Loki to check on you regularly. And I’ll call you regularly. Now get ready. We’ll be leaving for air port in a few minutes. And do something about your unruly hair.” Frigga teases her son.

Thor smiles a little and goes back into the room to get ready.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki was also there at the airport. He smiled at them when he saw them coming. Thor’s heart flutters. Loki was wearing white shirt and a burgundy blazer and black jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to elbow and sunglasses were hanging from the collar.

Balder runs up to him and hugs him. Loki laughs and hugs him back. It was a normal jester but Thor feels tightness in his chest. He wasn’t that young anymore to show that enthusiasm.

“I heard that you are not going. Don’t be sad. Next time I’ll make sure everything falls according to your schedule.” Loki tries to console him giving him a side hug. Thor just smiles but says nothing. Oh he is not upset at all. Not a little bit.

“Don’t lose your teeth out there, Odin. You’ll need those to properly lecture me.” Loki teases his older brother. Balder giggles at this. Loki winks at him.

Odin glares at him but didn’t say anything. Frigga kisses Thor on the head and says their goodbyes.

They waited until the plane took off.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Loki says putting a hand on his nephews’ shoulder. Thor smiles at this.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“So, who is the lucky girl?” Loki asks Thor while driving.

If Thor was drinking something he would’ve sputtered it out.

“wha… what?” he manages to ask.

“Oh please. Rugby practice? This time of the year?”

“Yes, for the upcoming game.” Thor answers blushing.

Loki glances at him but says nothing. There was a smile on his face that says he doesn’t believe him.

“It is true.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

  
“yeah but you don’t believe me”

“No I don’t” Loki says smirking.  

“Ugh, you’re impossible” Thor pouts like a child.

Loki chuckles at this.

Loki’s car enters through the big gate. Thor gets out off the car. But Loki stays inside the car.

“Aren’t you coming?” Thor asks furrowing his eyebrows.

“Nope”

  
“Why?”

“Oh I don’t know. You’re alone in the house. Now you can invite her home. You can spend some inti…”

“Uncle” Thor chides him before he could finish. He is pretty sure he is red as tomato.

“Oh! Oh my gosh. There IS someone! I knew it” Loki says while getting out of the car.

Thor says nothing and hurries towards the door. A maid opens it.

Loki follows his nephew. Thor was climbing upstairs.

Loki enters into the boy’s room. Thor’s room was neat and clean, thanks to the maids. He was standing in the middle of the room, clearly looking upset.

“I’m sorry. I was kind of rude.” Loki tries to apologies.

Thor’s face softens at this. “It’s ok. But you are right. There is someone.”

Loki raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

“It’s a secret crush.” Thor mumbles.

“Can I have a name?”

“No”

“Ok. Is it Sif?”

“What? No! She is like a sister to me.”

“You see that girl as your sister? Buddy, have you lost your mind?”

Thor glares at him. Loki puts up his hands in surrender. Thor sighs. 

“It is never meant to be. I’m not good enough.” Thor whispers but Loki hears it anyway.

He comes closer to his nephew and cups his face. Thor tries to avoid eye contact but fails.

“Thor, listen to me carefully. You are a wonderful boy. Both outside and inside. If anybody thinks that you are not good enough for them they’re plain crazy. And if this person thinks that you are not good enough then it’s her loss. I won’t tell you to move on. Cause I know how it feels. But is she worth of the try?”

“Every ounce of it.”

“Then don’t give up. Today or tomorrow, she will be able to see the real you and when she does, she will love you back just the way you do. I know it.”

Thor gives him a wary smile.

_Oh, only if you knew…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too angsty?


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Update may not be so frequent in near future. But I really hope that doesn't happen.  
> So here is a new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Next day Loreli, Sif, Hogan, Fandral came to Thor’s house. They had to finish a group project, though there were more talking then working.

“Where is Volstagg?” Thor asked.

Fandral snickered. “He has a loose motion, again.”

Thor laughed at this.

“Well I told him not to shove that extra donut through his oral route. But who would be able stand between Volstagg and his food?” Hogan said sighing.

“Yeah, now the donuts are coming out through…”

“Ewe, Fandral!” Loreli chided him before he could finish.

“What? It’s not something I’m saying that is unnatural or something. Haven’t you read anatomy?”

“Shut up Fandral.” Sif said this time.

Fandral pouted but said nothing.

“Guys, enough talking. I think we should concentrate on the project right now.” Thor tried to pursue them in giving attention to the project.

“Oh relax Thor. We still have at least twenty days at hand to finish it. There is no need to hurry.” Fandral waved him off.

“So, Thor.” Loreli spoke this time. “You said that your parents had gone to Switzerland. So, you’ve got this whole mansion all by yourself. Say, why don’t you through a party? It would be fun.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Fandral exclaimed.

“Not all by myself. My uncle is here.”

“I thought your uncle lives in the city.” Hogun said.

“Yes, he does. But mom told him to check on me regularly. As a matter of fact, he is still…” before Thor could finish there was a knock on the door.

Loki entered the room. He smiled at the kids.

“Sorry to bother you kids but I need to talk to my nephew. So Thor, Natasha called me. I need to attend a meeting suddenly. I might not return tonight. I’ll check on you tomorrow. OK?”

Thor nodded. He wanted to hug his uncle but felt a little bit shy about doing in front of his friends.

“Have a safe journey.” Thor smiles at Loki.

Loki smiled and took his leave.

“That’s your UNCLE?!!” Loreli exclaimed. She never saw Loki before. “So Sif wasn’t exaggerating when she said that your uncle is smoking hot.”

“Since when do I exaggerate?” Sif felt a bit offended.

But Loreli paid her no mind.

“Thor, you should be punished for hiding that hot piece of…”

“Hey, watch what you say. He is my uncle!” Thor chided her. Even though he thinks about Loki the same way but still they don’t need to know that.

“That explains why Sif comes over your house so frequently. Homework my ass.” Fandral teased Sif.

Sif just shrugged. “Well I do exercise my homework regularly, checking Loki’s butt that is.” She smirked, “One time he came out of the pool, all wet and …” she breathed heavily.

“Wow, I’m right here you know.” Thor says making a face.

“Shush you Thor, nobody is talking about you. We’re talking about your hot uncle.” Loreli waves him off.

Thor feels warming up to his ear. He feels a tinge of jealousy. How easily Sif and Loreli could express their feelings where he could not. Cause his feelings were taboo.

“I’m pretty sure he would look even hotter in leather.”

Everyone gives a surprised look at Hogun.

Hogun just smirks.

“That  explains Thor’s crush on his uncle” Fandral teases his friend.

“What? I do not have a crush on my uncle.” _Oh you have no idea._

“Oh please, the way you talk about him? Total crush.”

“That’s because I idolize him.” Thor says throwing up his hands in the air and it was not untrue though.

“Don’t be upset Thor, we all have that one relative that we have crush one. I have that one cousin…”

“Ewe, Fandral. Now that’s grose.” Sif wrinkles her nose.

“Hey, that’s not fair. How come Thor gets away with his but not me.”

“I don’t have a crush on my uncle.” _I love him. There is a difference._

“That’s because we were teasing Thor. His crush is not real. Yours is and it’s grose.” Loreli explains.

Thor sighs in relief. Good thing the whole topic has turned  towards Fandral now. _Dodged a bullet there._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor was roaming around the garden. He was looking for Loki.

He finds him sitting under a tree, reading a book. A mischievous smile forms into his lips. He tip toes to his uncle and shouts suddenly.

 Loki startles and looks up to his nephew.

“Oh you little…”

Thor chuckles and runs away but Loki catches him anyway and pines him to the ground. He grips Thor’s hands and takes them over his head.

 Thor was still giggling like a boy.

“Since when did you become so mischievous, huh?”

“Oh I had the best example to learn from.” Thor tries to get away from Loki’s grip but fails.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Thor was still trying to get away but instead of freeing himself, it causes Loki to fall over him.

They both yelp and get silent for few moments. Loki was looking at him intently. He slowly lowered his mouth to Thor’s and…

Cring… cring… cring…

Thor cursed his telephone. He picked it up.

“Umm, hello?” voice still hoarse.

 “Hey, kiddo. It’s me. How are you doing?”

“Oh uncle Loki! Hi. Uh...I’m fine.” Thor manages to answer. He was still flushed from the dream.

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s ok. It feels nice that you called.” Thor smiles

Loki chuckles.

“What is this noise?”

“Ugh. It’s Tony’s party.”

“I thought you were in a meeting.” Thor frowned.

“Well apparently, this so called meeting is actually this stupid party. That jerk tricked us all.” Loki sighed.

“Well, are you gonna come back then?” Thor really hoped for a positive answer.

Loki didn’t disappoint him. “Yes, I’ll come as soon as possible.”

Thor’s grin reaches up to his ear.

“Okay, then. Bye.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Thor turns red as tomato. He can’t believe he was having a somewhat romantic dream about his uncle. Thor couldn’t sleep the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the end note from my first chapter is appearing at every chapter. Ugh, I don't know how to fix it.  
> However, here is the new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Loki decided to bring Thor in the city into his apartment.

 The more he was getting busier at work, the more it was getting harder to check on his nephew.

 If Thor stays with him until his parents return, it will be easier for both of them. 

Loki’s apartment was, well how a CEO’s apartment should be. Very modern and luxurious. The view of the city is very beautiful from here.

Thor likes it very much. He was standing at the large balcony enjoying the view.

“Don’t you have school today?” Loki asked him holding a coffee mug into his hands, his hair and clothes were disheveled. But still somehow managed to look cute.

Thor gave him an amused smile.

“Umm… today is Saturday, you know.”

“Oh! I totally forgot! Hmm… You should call your friends then. You know, to hangout or something.”

Thor’s face fell.

“Aren’t you gonna stay at home? It’s weekend! Please don’t tell me you have to work during weekend too.” Thor whined.

Loki gave him a wary smile.

“I’m sorry. But this project is taking a lot of tool out of us. But hey, you can call Sif and the other brunette kid. Umm… what was his name again?” Loki tries to remember.

“Hogun”

“Yes, the boy who doesn’t talk”

“He talks”

“Never heard him uttering a single word” Loki muttered.

Thor laughs at this.

“However, you should call them. Go out. Have some fun.”

 _But I wanted to spend time with you._ Thor thought being sad.

Loki noticed this. He put his hand over his nephew’s shoulder and tries to comfort him.

It amazes Loki how Thor still clings to him. Kids usually at this age prefer the company of their friends rather than their parents or uncles.

But he doesn’t feel annoyed. He loves his nephews. It also saddens him that he is not being able to spend time with Thor, especially when his parents are out of the country.

He must have been feeling lonely.

“Ok, how about this? When I come back from office tonight, we’ll go out and watch a movie together. Sounds good?”

“Very” Thor’s face brightens.

“It’s a date then.” Loki winks at him and heads towards the kitchen.

Good thing Loki wasn’t looking at him. Damn, he was blushing.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor was waiting for Loki anxiously. It was past their fixed time to go out but Loki didn’t return. All his calls went straight to the voice mail.

Thor felt like crying. How could he? He promised him.

Thor knows that his uncle is very busy and might have gotten stuck in a meeting or something. But he could’ve called! But no, he totally forgot about their plan and him.

Thor entered into his room and started weeping.

 Thor knew he was being ridiculous but it hurt. It really hurt to be forgotten and ignored by someone especially when the person is to whom you are deeply in love with.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 Loki didn’t forget about their plan.

 Actually he was very much looking forward to it. He needed this.

 A few hours with his nephew will be a breath of fresh air in this tiresome work.

 But just when he was about to call Thor that he was coming to pick him up, Amora happened.

She was standing at the doorframe of his office room. She entered and closed the door behind her.

She was wearing a red sleeveless and a very tight mini dress making her assets more prominent than necessary.

“Hello Loki.” Amora smiled at him slyly.

Loki was surprised. He and Amora had broken up a year ago. And it was a very ugly one.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked sternly.

“Oh, come on baby. Don’t be such a sour face. It kills the mood.”

Loki sighed.

“I don’t have time for your games, Amora. I have somewhere to be.”

Loki tries to get out but she blocked his way.

She puts her hands on Loki’s shoulders and presses her against him. Loki frowned and removed them. Amora pouted.

“Oh come on Loki. Don’t be like that.”

Loki loses his patience. “What do you want Amora?”

She put her hands on her hips and says, “I want us to be back together.”

Loki gives a bitter laugh. “You’ve sure got some nerve.”

“Have I? Loki, that was like a year ago. Surely you’ve gotten over that…”

“That what? That you cheated with me, slept with my best friend? No, I haven’t gotten over THAT.”

“You were away for long. And I missed you and I was very lonely.”

“What about me? I was away from you too and I missed you too. But I didn’t bang someone just to get away with my loneliness.”

 Loki sighed.

“Look Amora. We’ve gotten over this again and again and it took us nowhere. It was best for us to separate our ways.”

“I still love you.”

“Really? You call that love?”

“Loki, please listen to me.”

Loki snorts. Amora gets angry at this.

“Oh come on Loki, it was just one night. And was like one year ago. You are holding grudge for no reason.”

“No reason? Are you even listening to yourself? I LOVED you Amora. I LOVED you so freaking much. I loved you even when my family was against it. I would have done anything for you. And how did you repay me for that? You banged my best friend. Not only you ruined our relationship but you also ruined my relationship with my best friend.”

Loki took a breath. Good thing his room was soundproof, otherwise the employees would have heard all this. Though most of them would have been gone by now.

“I should thank you for that though. You showed me how wrong you were for me and how sorry excuse of a friend Thyrm was. I’m better off without you two in my life. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve someone to be with.”

“Oh, new girlfriend?” Amora sneered.

“I’m not interested in talking about my personal life with you.”

Amora stared at him for few seconds. Then she suddenly plunges Loki on the soft carpet and starts kissing him.

Loki was so surprised that for a few moments that he couldn't react. He was stunned and laid there like a statue. She took his bafflement as a chance and very quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Loki regains his consciousness and tries to push her away. But that woman is stronger than she looks. She still continues to kiss him.

“Amor… mmph.” Loki finally removes her from his mouth.

But then she started kissing and biting his neck. Loki then pushes her hard.

“What is wrong with you?” Loki shouts.

“What is wrong with me? How could you? Going out and dating other women.”

“Amora. Listen to yourself. You are acting crazy. We are NOT together anymore. I can date whomever I want.”

“Well now she’ll know that you were with someone else.” She smirks.

Loki looks at his reflection on the window.

His face was plastered with the red lipstick that Amora was wearing. There were nail scratches on his chest and abdomen. And those bites are definitely gonna bruise.

He looked totally ravished.

“I wonder how you would explain that to her.” She says wearing a nasty grin on her face.

Loki starts buttoning his shirt. And then he smirks at her.

Amora looks a bit surprised. She didn’t expect that.

“Oh, I can be very convincing when I want to be.” Loki replies in a sly voice just to nag her.

“She will never believe what you would say.”

“We’ll see about that.” Loki smirks again.

“Now, I think I should have done it before. I’m giving you ten seconds to leave or I’ll call my men to drag you out here. Choice is yours.”

Amora glares at him for few seconds then smiles.

“We will meet again, honey.”  Then she leaves.

Loki shakes his head and sighs.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki was so tired when he returned home. The whole apartment was dark. It was late at night.

Loki’s heart clenched. The boy must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He feels so bad right now.

He then goes straight to the bathroom and takes a hot shower. After that he heads towards his nephew’s room.

Luckily the door wasn’t locked. Loki peeked inside. The whole room was dark. Loki lights the night bulbs.

He looks at the sleeping figure of the boy. He sighs. Loki then pulls the cover on Thor.

“I’m very sorry buddy. I really am.” He whispers to Thor and kisses his temple. Then he slowly leaves.

But Thor wasn’t sleeping, actually he was very much awake and he was not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora is bat shit crazy, right?


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here is the new chap.  
> Enjoy!

When Thor woke up it was almost noon. He couldn’t sleep well last night.

He didn’t expect Loki to be waiting for him in the dining room.

Thor looked at him but said nothing.

“Hey Kiddo.” Loki tries to lighten the mood.

Thor doesn’t say anything and goes straight for the fridge.

Loki cringes inside. But he understands why Thor is acting so.

“You know, I’ve taken the day off today. So we’ve a whole day to…”

“I’m going out with my friends today.” Thor cuts him off before he could finish.

“Oh” Loki says softly.

There were a few moments of silence before Loki spoke up again.

“Look, Thor about last night. I’m so sorry about that. Something came up and I…”

“Yeah, I understand. You were super busy and didn’t have any time for even calling me.” Thor cuts him off again.

Loki grimaced remembering the last night’s events.

“Uhh… about that. Well, I …”

Loki tried to explain without bringing Amora into the topic. Because it is not the kind of thing that you talk about with your nephew.

Loki sighed and leaned against the chair.

“Thor, I can’t explain what happened last night because it is very personal but trust me when I say that, it was definitely not my fault. Because of that, I couldn’t call you let alone leave the office in time."

Thor still doesn't say anything.

"I know you are angry and you’ve every right to be. I broke my promise and I am SO sorry about that. And I understand if you stay angry at me for this.”

Ok, now Thor felt a bit guilty about mentally punishing his uncle.

_May be I’m over reacting a bit-_ he thought.

“I’m not angry. I’m just upset. I was really looking forward to it, you know.”

 And he didn’t know why his ears are getting warmer.

_Gosh! I hope I’m not blushing._

But Loki was too busy to make up with him to notice this.

“And me too. If it wasn’t for that unfortunate occurrence, we’d have a wonderful time.”

“So you are not gonna tell me what happened, are you?” Thor asked him skeptically.

Loki gave him a wary smile.

“Sorry, kiddo I can’t.”

“You may think I’m over reacting but that’s because I see you not only as my uncle but also my best friend, you know.”

_And also as my… ok let us not get distracted right now._

Loki was very surprised.

“Oh, Thor.”

He got up and gave his nephew a hug.

Thor hugged him back tightly, inhaling Loki’s scent. It was like fresh air of morning.

He remembered the kiss on his temple from last night. His heart fluttered again.

“Ok, I think I should call Hellblindi. Since you are gonna hangout with your friends and I took the day off…”

“Well I’m free tonight.” Still hugging Loki.

“And we could still go watch a movie.”

Thor looked up to him.

Loki was surprised that Thor was giving him a chance to make up this easily.

For all he knows, Thor is a very stubborn kid and does not let go of things so easily. But of course Thor always had a soft spot for Loki.

But still it is Thor we’re talking about.

Thor frowned a bit, as Loki was silent for a moment.

“Uncle?” Thor asked slowly.

_Please, don’t say no._

“I’m sorry. I was a bit stunned that you are forgiving me so easily.”

Thor was relieved. Then he smiled wickedly.

“Who said you are forgiven?”

“I’m not?” Loki’s face fell.

Thor remains silent just to torture Loki a bit.

“Well you would be forgiven if I get to choose the movie.”

Loki was relieved.

“Of course. But not one those ‘Fifty shades of gray’, cause…”

“Uncle!” Thor blushed a bit.

_I’m trying to stay angry at you, damn it! Why do you have to make it so hard?_

Loki chuckled.

“So what is it we’re gonna watch?”

“Sharktopus”

“What? Are you serious?”

The face Loki was making was priceless.

Thor knew Loki hated this kind of movie. And this movie would bother him to the end.

Good for him. He deserved it for hurting Thor.

Thor put his dish into the sink.

“I’m going out to meet my friends now. volstagg will be driving us. We’re gonna spend rest of the day together.”

“But how am I gonna pick you up then?”

“You don’t need to. I will be waiting for you in front of the theater. You know the schedule. Don’t be late.”

Thor smirked at him.

“You really want to punish me, don’t you?”

“Yep.”

“I’m impressed.” Now it was Loki who smirked.

“Why thank you!” saying this Thor left the apartment.

Loki just shook his head.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Loki went to the theater, he saw Thor standing outside waiting for him. 

Thor noticed him and he waved at him. He was beaming with joy.

Loki smiled to himself. It was worth to go through this horrible movie if it brings so much joy to his nephew.

“You changed your clothes.”

“Fandral, accidentally poured coffee on me.” Thor wrinkled his nose.

Loki chuckled. His nephew looks very cute when he does that.

Thor hands him the tickets. Loki raises an eyebrow.

Thor just shrugs.

“I took the liberty.”

“Huh. I thought, we were gonna watch the sharktopus.” Loki says looking at the tickets. They had a more decent name on it.

“I figured that I’m not that cruel and also I hate that movie too.” Thor mumbles.

“Ok, then. Let’s go watch this movie.”

Thor nods. Relieved that his uncle hasn’t teased him about it.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“That was actually good.” Loki says closing the door of the car.

“Yeah. Lorelli suggested it.” Thor answered, smiling.

“Is that the blonde girl who keeps checking on me when she thinks I’m not noticing?” Loki teases.

Thor’s mouth hangs open.

Loki just smirks.

“Never thought she would have this much good taste about movies.” Loki says ignoring Thor’s surprise.

“You… you noticed her che…”

“Oh I notice many things, my dear.” This time Loki cuts off Thor.

“Plus she was not very discrete about it, so it wasn’t so hard.”

“If it bothers you, then I can tell Lorelli to stop.”

Loki laughs and shakes his head.

“Oh, no. Don’t do that. It will only encourage her. And she is just a kid. She will get over it. But you can tell her to learn from sif how to be less obvious about it.”

“You noticed hers too!”

“Like I told you, I notice many things.”

_Just not mine._ Thor sighs a bit and looks through the window.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an early update.

“I take it you really enjoyed the movie last night.” Loreli comments, seeing the never-ending smile on Thor’s face.

But it doesn’t look like Thor has heard her.

“Hello, earth to Thor!” Loreli waves her hands in front of him.

“Sorry what?” Thor says coming out of his trance.

“Not the movie then.” Loreli says putting more salt into her food.

It was lunch break and Thor and his friends were sitting together. Only Hogun is missing.

“So, who is the lucky girl?” Sif asks this time. “Or is it a guy?”

“What on earth are you talking about?!” Thor is genuinely surprised.

“You know the movie date that you were talking about yesterday.” Sif talks as if she is talking to a child.

“You were on a date yesterday? And you didn’t tell me anything about it? You sneaky bastard.” Fandral gives Thor a dirty smile.

Thor was so surprised that he couldn’t speak for a moment. Then the realization came in and he groaned.

“Guys, I wasn’t on a date. It was just a movie.”

“Really? Mystery person meets with you at the theater, you watch movie together. I think it’s a date. Plus the way you were smiling the whole day? Yeah, it was definitely a date.” Volstagg finally speaks up after shoving a burger into his throat.

“Who was it? Was it a guy or a gal? And Oh! Did you kiss?” Fandral wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ugh…” Thor groans again.

Thank the heavens, he didn’t tell them about Loki. Now that would have been awkward.

“Oh, come on Thor. You know we’re gonna nag you until you tell us who it was.” Loreli says coolly.

Thor sighs. “He is not from this school.”

“So it’s he then. Huh, girls of our school are gonna be so heartbroken.”

“Also some guys.” Fandral adds.

“So which school is he from? And what’s his name?” Sif asks this time.

“I can’t tell you his name.” Thor puts up his hand when his friends were about to protest.

“No you can’t force me. And he doesn’t go to school. Not even college. He is too old for that.”

Every ones eyes were comically round right now.

“Thor! Don’t tell me you are going out with an older guy! You are not even legal for that!” Sif tries to keep her voice down as they were in a public place.

“And your uncle would kill him. Slowly and painfully.” Loreli says in a creepy voice.

Thor blushed a bit.

_Oh, only if you knew._

“I told you I’m not going out with him. It was just a friendly meeting. Plus he doesn’t know about my feelings.” Thor mumbles at the end.

“Your uncle is gonna kill him anyway.”

“Stop talking about killing. Nobody is killing anybody. Uncle Loki doesn’t know about it and I’d like to keep it that way. ”

_Well for now._

“You are not gonna give us a name, are you?”

“No.”

“Is he hot?”

“Fandral!” Everybody chides him.

“Oh, come on. It’s not the end of the world. Though it would be statutory rape if, you know… ow!”

Sif smacks him in the head.

Fandral was lucky that the lunch break was over.

And so was Thor.

Thor sighed in relief. He has to be more careful from now on.

_Stop daydreaming about him!_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

 When Thor returned home he saw his parents sitting in the drawing room. He was surprised.

“Thor!” Frigga rushed to her son and hugged him.

“Mom, hey. I thought you would return a few days later.” Thor said in not so excited voice.

“Uh, we had to cut short our vacation. Cause we’re missing you so much.”

“Only you.” Balder grumbled, clearly not happy about sudden ending of the vacation.

Frigga gives his youngest son a look. Thor just laughs.

“Darling, did you miss us?” Frigga asks sweetly.

“Huh? Yes of course.”

Actually Thor didn’t miss them at all, he feels a bit guilty about it though, but that’s the truth.

Frigga frowns a bit.

“Umm, where is dad?” Thor tries to change the subject.

“He is sleeping. He is still tired from the journey.”

“Does Uncle Loki know about this? How did you even pass the security?”

“Oh, we called him before coming here. Actually he is on his way.”

“Oh. Ok. Look, I uh… need to freshen up. I just came from outside and all…”

“Yeah, of course darling.”

Thor heads for his room.

No, no, no. this is not happening.

Why?

Things were just getting good for him.

Now back to the boring mansion, all alone. He was so happy here!

Only him and Loki. Why good things don’t last?

Thor felt like crying. He splashes water on his face.

He heard balder shrieking. That could mean only one thing. Loki has returned. Thor sighs and heads for the drawing room.

He saw his uncle talking with an over exited Balder and a happy Frigga.

Thor smiles.

Loki is a piece of sunshine. He brings joy wherever he goes.

He notices Thor first.

“Hey Thor! Good news. Now you don’t have to get up so early to catch the school bus.”

_Well I didn’t get up early to catch the school bus; I only did it to see your sleepy face in the morning._

Thor smiles a little and sits on the couch.

Eventually Loki got busy with Frigga. Thor just sat there, listening and not listening to them at the same time.

His eyes were blank, looking at nothing.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 They’re gonna leave tomorrow. He is not gonna come back to this apartment after school and see Loki working in his laptop while biting his lips.

He is not gonna see Loki’s morning disheveled hair, or the tiny dimple when he smiles or inhale his scent.

From now on he is only gonna see him on weekends and holidays but not even regularly.

Thor couldn’t take it anymore. He headed for Loki’s bedroom.

He gently opened the door. The room was darkish.

 He got close to the bed. He could see Loki’s sleeping form.

Thor’s heart leaps again. He is not sure if he could do it.

 _Ok, now or never_.

He takes a deep breath.

Then he bends down and slowly brings his lips close to Loki’s.

And  kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea about Thor's character arc. But not sure if I should go through it. cause it is a bit dark and so far this story has been fluffy, a bit angsty but not dark. I don't know what to do. So what do you say? Should I keep it as usual or turn it a bit dark? *By dark I mean a lot dark.*


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank you for your supports!  
> Yeah, may be I will turn it into dark but progressively.  
> Here is the new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Thor looks at Loki’s face for any sign, any indication about last night’s occurrence before getting into the car.

There was none.

Loki smiled at them and waved his hands when there were leaving.

Thor sighs. He doesn’t know whether to be frustrated or relieved.

He never wanted it like this. He wanted it to be perfect, and Loki being conscious.

After all it was his FIRST KISS!!!!

He didn't wanted it to be stolen.

“Thor, are you crying?” Frigga asked being concerned.

Thor touched his cheek. He didn’t even realize that he was crying.

“Oh, I got something in my eye.” Thor said quickly.

Frigga frowned but didn’t press his son any further.

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 Few days later…

Loki was in a meeting when his assistant informed him about the detectives.

Loki frowned but told him to take them into his office room.

“I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

When Loki entered the room he saw a women and a man sitting there. They both stood up and introduced themselves.

“Hi, Mr. Borson. I’m detective Peggy Carter from MIT( Murder Investigation Team) and this is my partner detective Jarvis.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Carter and Mr. Jarvis. Please have a seat.”

After they sat Loki spoke up again.

“I must say, I’m very surprised about this visit. How can I help you?”

“Actually we’re here to ask you some question about the death of Miss. Amora Hoenirdottir.” Detective Jarvis spoke this time.

“What? Amora is dead?”

“Murdered actually and very brutally. We found her dead body in an abandoned area. We suspect that she was kidnapped and tortured first and after that, she was killed.” Detective Peggy informed.

Loki’s mouth was hanged open in horror.

“Who would do such thing?”

“That’s what we are trying to find out. Now, we have information that, the day before she was disappeared she came here to meet you and left very angry. Now can you tell us anything about that?”

Loki hardened at this.

“That’s personal.”

The detective didn’t loose her cool.

“I understand that you are trying to hold onto your reputation. But a murder occurred here. You were the last person she was seen with before her disappearance. And that, Mr. Borson doesn’t put you into a good position.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m simply telling you the facts. You and Amora were lovers for a very long time. She was your fiancée.”

“We broke up a long time ago.”

“A year ago is not a very long time. Can I ask why the wedding was called off?”

“I don’t see how that is relevant to this murder.”

“A crime of passion is not very rare.”

This time Loki abruptly stood up, so did the detectives.

“Look, detective. You’ve got some nerve. How dare you come to my office and accuse me of something that I didn’t commit?”

“I did not accuse you; you are the one who is implying it.”

“Don’t play with words detective. You will loose. And you have nothing on me. If you had, I would not be here right now,would I? Now, unless you have something solid…”

Loki showed them the door.

Peggy Carter glared at him but Loki was right. She had no proof and Loki knew it and that made it even more unbearable.

But she and her partner headed for the door anyway.

“Oh and detectives, next time don’t bother coming to see me. You can have my lawyer’s number from my assistant.”

 ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Huh, that didn’t go very well.” Jarvis comments.

“Ugh, those rich posh spoiled bums.” Peggy rants.

“Now, now Peggy. Calm yourself. But he is right though. We don’t have enough proofs.”

“That was so stupid of me. I should’ve gone to him with more solid proofs. Now he is all lawyered up. I let my emotions took the best of me.” She sighs.

“Don’t beat yourself up. If he is the killer we will catch him.” Jarvis tries to console her.

Peggy gives him a wary smile.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The detectives really ruined Loki’s day.

He was irritated all day and yelled at two workers for no reason. When things were about to get worse Tony came into rescue.

“That’s it. You need to loosen up.”

“Go away Tony. I’ve works to do.”

“It’s 1 A.M.”

“Yeah so?”

“That means you are overdoing it.”

“Huh, speak for yourself.”

“You know that’s my forte not yours. Now how about we go to a nice bar and drink to our hearts content.”

Loki doesn’t say anything.

“Oh come on man. Don’t be a sour…”

“Amora is dead.” Loki says cutting Tony off.

“Huh. More reason to drink for ourselves then.” Tony almost drags him to the bar.

Steve, Natasha and Jeremy were there too.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asks them skeptically.

“Uh, drinking. It’s weekend night you know.” Jeremy shows his glass.

“Come on Loki. Let them be. They are having fun and that what we should do too.”

Loki sighs but gives in anyway.

He shouldn’t have.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki was totally wasted when he went for that weird drink and shoved it down.

He grimaced.

“That’s it I am calling it a night for you.” Natasha comes forward and starts moving her Boss towards the exit.

Loki just grunts.

She calls a cab and puts Loki into the car.

“Take him to this address.” She tells the driver.

After that she returns to the bar and notices a panicked Tony.

“What happened?”

“Umm, I think Loki drank the drink that I ordered for myself.”

“Yeah so? Order a new one.”

“Well, that’s not the problem. I put something into that drink.”

“Tony what did you do?” Natasha starts to get concerned.

“I may have put aphrodisiac into that drink.” Tony squeaks.

“You drugged your own boss! Dude you are in trouble.” Jeremy smirks.

“It was for me.” Tony snaps.

“Why would you put aphrodisiac into your drink? You know what don’t tell me.” Steve wrinkles his nose.

“I think it won’t be a problem. He is gonna be alone at home. May be super horny but that won’t harm anybody. I will just send a sorry card tomorrow. And if I’m lucky I’ll still have my head on my shoulder.” Tony mumbles.

Natasha just shakes her head.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Loki entered into his apartment, he saw Thor sitting on the couch.

He would have been surprised if he was not this drunk. Instead he smiles.

“Hey Thor! You are still up.”

He forgot that Thor left few days ago and he shouldn’t be here now, not this hour.

Then he looked up his nephew’s body from head to toe and instead of affection there was lust.

Thor was confused at Loki’s behavior. He blushed a bit.

He didn’t know what to say at first.

Thor didn’t see Loki after that day. He felt suffocated and thought he would die if he didn’t see Loki anytime soon.

So he told his parents he was gonna visit his uncle. He tried to call but Loki’s phone was switched off.

He has been waiting for him for whole day.

 

“Umm...Uncle, I was hoping I could talk to you about something.” Thor hesitantly speaks up.

_Time to confess my love for you._


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm here is the new chap.  
> Alert! Dark

Yeah sure.” Loki grinned taking a predatory step towards his nephew.

But Thor was looking anywhere but Loki so he didn’t notice the behavioral change in his uncle.

He should have.

Loki wasn’t in his right mind. He was thoroughly drunk and adds to that he was hyper sex drived.

All of his senses have come down to base desires. His mind was clouded.

Right now, there is no difference between him and a beast.

All he wants now a warm body pressed against him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor takes a deep breath.

“Listen, you might wanna sit down, cause what I am about to tell you is very serious.” Thor’s voice shakes a little.

He hadn’t noticed how close Loki was.

Loki cups his nephew’s face and looks at him.

Thor was surprised to see the raw emotion on Loki’s face.

His brilliant green irises have disappeared into almost invisible ring.

“I never realized how beautiful you are, Thor!” Loki says in a very seductive voice, caressing Thor’s lower lip with his Thumb.

Thor turns speechless.

Is this what he thinks is happening? Does finally Loki reciprocating his feelings towards him?

Or is this just wishful thinking?

Loki puts his one hand around Thor’s waist and brings him closer.

He inhales Thor’s scent at the crook of his neck.

“You’ve no idea what you are doing to me right now.” Loki purrs.

Thor was stunned. He could clearly feel Loki’s erection pressing against him.

He blushes and tries to push his uncle away feeling a bit shy.

But Loki took it the wrong way.

He growls and pulls him harder against him gripping his nephew tightly.

Thor yelps. He is surprised by the sudden change in Loki.

“Do not fight me.” He warns Thor.

Then he starts kissing Thor hungrily.

Thor shudders at the sensation.

Loki’s tongue was impatiently waiting for to enter and Thor lets him.

It was wonderful the way Loki was playing with his tongue.

He could taste the alcohol in Loki’s tongue.

His heart stops.

 Is Loki drunk? Is that why he is acting this eager? What would he do if anyone else was here instead of him? Would he have done the same thing to that person what he is doing to him right now?

But Thor doesn’t want it to happen like this!

He wants Loki to love him, not lust after him. Granted he lusts after Loki too but he also loves him.

So very much!

Loki was kissing and biting his neck now. Thor lets out a whimper. It sure gonna bruise tomorrow. 

“Uncle, ar… are you alright? You seem a bit drunk.” Thor speaks hesitantly. He feels a bit scared, he doesn’t know why.

“Oh, darling. Not a bit drunk. A lot drunk. Drunk in you.” Saying Loki pushes him on the couch and he climbs onto his nephew’s body.

Thor tries to reason with him.

“Uncle, listen. You are not in your right mind. If you do this you gonna regre… mmph” But Loki cuts him off with kisses.

Thor lets out a moan cause fuck his uncle’s tongue feels so goooood.

Loki starts unbuttoning Thor’s shirt. He fumbles with few buttons, then gets impatient and rips off the rest of the shirt.

“Hmm… you look ravishing.”

Then he starts kissing and biting Thor’s torso.

He latches onto one of the pink perky nipples and Thor moans again.

There was both pain and pleasure. The way Loki was biting and kissing it sure gonna mark Thor for days.

Thor whimpers when Loki bites a tender spot. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

Loki was onto him like a tiger on its prey. 

He cups Thor’s erection over the jeans and Thor throws his head back, previous discomfort long forgotten.

Loki tugs the waist band and very soon Thor was stark naked, legs spread.

Thor blushes. He knows he looks good but he feels a lot vulnerable when Loki is all clothed while he was wearing not a single fiber.

He tries to close his legs but Loki would have none of it.

He growls again and forcibly opens them. He lowers his head to Thor’s pink pucker hole.

Thor’s cock jumps at this. He could feel Loki’s breath on him.

And then Loki starts licking and sucking him and Thor sees stars.

“Ohh… Uncle Loki… Ahh… I…Uh… It feels sooo Good.”

He never imagined it would feel this good! He saw it on porn but there is a whole lot a difference between that and this.

Thor thinks he is gonna loose his mind. He comes hard without even touching himself.

He lays there, body totally limp. He looks up at Loki with hooded eyes.

But Loki wasn’t finished with him yet. Thor hears Loki unzipping his pants.

Loki’s cock springs out and Thor eyes widens in horror.

It was HUGE!!!

How the hell is he gonna take it?

Even with lube it would be uncomfortable. If he were a few years older then maybe it would have been possible but now…

Thor bits his lips. He could give him a blowjob and may be Loki would be sated. But he was very tired after the orgasm. He was still in his afterglow.

Maybe Loki won’t take him like this. He is after all his uncle. He is not gonna hurt him right?

Oh how wrong he was!

Loki flips Thor and positions himself and starts pushing.

Thor didn’t know what was happening until it was too late. He felt a burning pain spreading through his body.

Thor cries out loud.

 He tries to push Loki away but Loki is much stronger than him. And with this adrenaline rush it was impossible for him to move him.

“No, uncle please it hurts. Please stop it.” He sobs. It was really painful.

But Loki doesn’t stop. He keeps pushing.

Thor was bleeding right now. The blood made it easier to enter but no less painful.

“No, plea… pleeeeease, stop. Uncle, please don’t … please. It hurts … a lot, please.”

Thor tries to get away but Loki grips him harder.

Loki was finally in and he starts thrusting vigorously.

Thor had no choice but to take it. He was crying and praying it would be over soon.

He can’t believe his uncle was doing this to him. Loki loves him then why he was hurting him like this?

He looks back at Loki crying. He was surprised to see Loki’s face. He looked like he was possessed by a demon.

Thor doesn’t know how long he was crying or begging but his voice was hoarse and heart was broken.

Loki was still thrusting.

But finally, Loki came and relieved himself into Thor. But by then Thor was a limp broken mess.

At last it was over. Thor’s tears dried on his face long time ago.

Loki was resting on him and was kissing his neck.

“You were so good Thor. Such a good boy.”

Thor didn’t response. He was in no position to response anyway.

Loki slowly got up and started lifting his nephew.

He lifts Thor like bridal position and starts heading towards bedroom. He puts Thor down on his king size bed softly and kisses Thor’s lips.

Thor whimpers when his backside comes into contact with the bed. But at least it was over.

Or so he thought.

Loki starts undressing himself and whenThor looks up at him with horror, he gives him a smile.

Not the usual soft kind smile he used to give him rather it was predatory that promises the dirty things he was going to do to him.

“No” Thor whispers.

That night, Loki doesn’t know how many times he took Thor and Thor doesn’t know how many times he cried.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Loki would wish he never woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I warned you.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> ugh! My end note from the first chapter still keeps appearing at every chapter. does anybody know how to fix it?

Loki thought he was in a really bad dream. The worst nightmare of his entire life.

He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth.

 _It can’t be true, it can’t be true, it can’t be true, it can’t be true…_ The line was spinning into his head again and again.

_How could I do that? How could I do that to… to Thor!!!!!!!!!_

_Thor!!!!_

_What would he think of me now? That I’m a … I’m a…_

**_What? A monster? If you still have any doubt about that then let me clear it to you-_ **

**_You are a one FUCKING MONSTER!_ **

**_You ruined the life of an innocent boy who loved you, adored you and what did you do in return?_ **

**_Oh yes, you molested him, took him like a dog over and over again._ **

_No, no, no stop it, stop it._

**_Why? The truth is bitter isn’t it? Now tell me Loki Borson, did you enjoy it? FUCKING your own nephew, did his screaming felt like music to your ear, did his begging for you to stop exited your dick even more, did…_ **

_No, no, stop it, stop it…_

“STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!” This time he shouted out loud.

He was in his study so no one but he listened to him screaming, crying or laughing like a maniac.

He was going mad.

He looked around the room.

It was a complete mess. Broken lamp, torn books, turned up chairs and table, blood stained punching holes on the wall, him standing on the broken glass… and what not.

He then noticed a book lying on the floor. He picked it up.

It was a children’s book that he used to read it to Thor whenever he came to visit him.

“Uncle, did the monster perish?” The boy used to ask him with wide blue eyes.

“Of course. The hero killed him.” Loki used to answer with a reassuring smile.

“But, what if it is still alive? What if it still returns? I’m scared Uncle Loki. Please don’t leave me alone tonight.” The boy used to clutch his uncle’s shirt so that he would not leave him.

And Loki would to chuckle and reassure his nephew saying “Don’t worry Thor, if the monster returns I’ll slay the beast with my bare hands before he could lay a finger on you.”

The boy would beam and hug him tightly.

Thor’s fear did come true.

The monster came back and Loki wasn’t there to protect him.

Because HE was the monster.

Loki clutches the book to his chest and breaks down into tears.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor remembers it clearly.

Watching Loki falling asleep. The burning pain of his own body.

The wakening of Loki from his deep slumber, then him discovering them on the same bed.

At first there was confusion, then realization and then horror on his face.

Thor thought he would scramble away or try to apologize or scream or shout or do something.

But he did none of them. Instead he sat there like a statue like someone has sucked out the life out of him.

There was a grave silence between them

_Say something! Look what you did to me! Aren’t you even sorry? How could you be so cruel! Don’t you… don’t you love me anymore? Please say something._

Loki didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and slowly got up from the bed.

He collected his clothes from the floor and wore them and then... left the room without giving him a second glance.

Thor was so surprised that for a few moments he couldn’t even think of anything.

He never expected this! How could he do that after what he had done! Total indifference!

It’s like he didn’t even matter to Loki.

Thor would have cried if he had any tears left.

_Does he not feel any remorse? How could you leave me like that? Do you not care?_

**_Why should he? It’s your fault after all. You are the one came to him first. You are the one who started it._ **

_No. No You are wrong._

**_Am I? Who was moaning like a whore when he kissed you? Who was begging like slut to come? Oh! It felt so good, didn’t it?_ **

_But he hurt me. I wanted it no more. I begged him to stop. I…_

**_Why should he stop? He deserved to get some pleasure too. It was rough and hard but may be you like it that way. The wanton whore that you are._ **

**_How many times you imagined him like this huh? Pressing you hard against the floor, fucking your brains out._ **

**_Now that he found out how pathetic and cheap you are he won’t give you a second glance. He will toss you out like garbage and would never look back._ **

_No, he won’t do that. He… he…_

**_He what? Loves you? Haah! Who would love YOU? You are nothing but useless garbage. You …_ **

_No stop it. It hurts please stop. Please._

Thor thought his head would burst out.

He doesn’t know how much time passed. Or how long he has been sitting there.

But when the door opened again, Loki was standing there.

Same stony expression on his face. Hands folding behind his back. He looked disheveled .

He took few steps towards Thor but stopped in mid pace. He winced a bit.

He took a breath.Then he spoke.

“I know what you think of me right now and I deserve it." he was staring at the floor.

"I’m not worthy of your love and your forgiveness. I…" He looked lost for a moment. He then stared at the ceiling

"Here are some antibiotic and ointments” his voice was shaking. The mask on his face faltered.

He brought out a bag behind him.

_Is that a bandage on his hands?_

“These will help you to…” he took a deep breath.

“I’ll be downstairs..” His voice was very calm and strict.

"When you are ready, we’ll go to the police" This time he did look at Thor.

Saying that he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short. But hope you will like it anyway :)


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“White male, about 55 years old, no ID or anything to identify him. The body was found by a local named Mr. Johnson.” Detective Jervis informed his partner.

“Dr. Banner is now examining the body.”

“Have you interviewed Mr. Johnson?” Detective Carter asked.

“No I was waiting for you. Do you wanna do it now?”

“Let’s go to Dr. Banner first.”

Jarvis hands her a handkerchief, Peggy raises her eyebrow at this.

“Trust me you are gonna need it.”

Peggy wrinkles her nose when they come closer to the crime scene.

“Good day Dr. Banner.” Peggy greets the doctor.

“Ah, Detective Carter! Good day indeed. Not for this poor guy though.”

“Was he killed here?” She asks while covering her nose and mouth with the handkerchief.

“Not likely. More like disposed. Makes sense though. If it wasn’t for the witness nobody would have known about this guy.”

“So you are saying he was killed elsewhere. Hmm…”

“Can you tell us the time of death?” Jarvis asked this time.

 “Observing the rate of decomposing, and the wounds, I guess about a week ago.”

"A week ago!"

"Yes."

“Do you think it could be related to the previous case?” Peggy suddenly asks.

“You mean Miss Amora? I don’t think so. I mean she was killed in a different style. The wounds in her body showed that the killer had some kind of personal vendetta against her. But in this case the death was rapid. More like he was killed on whim.”

“Ok, thank you Dr. Banner. Let us know if you find something else.”

Dr. Banner nods.

 

 

“Why did you ask that?” Jarvis inquires his partner.

“I don’t know just a hunch I guess. I hope we’ll be able to identify him soon.”

“Don’t worry. Our men are on it. They will find something.”

“Let’s go to this Johnson guy then. Is he still here?”

“Yes. Looked pretty shaken to me.”

“Well can you blame him?”

“No I cannot.”

They saw the witness talking to another police officer. When the officer sees them he nods and leaves the witness to them.

“Hi, Mr. Johnson. I’m Detective Edwin Jarvis from MIT and this is my partner detective Peggy Carter. We’re here to ask you some question about the body you have found.”

“Have you found out who he is?” Mr. Johnson asks in a sympathetic voice.

“No but we’re working on it. Now can you tell us how you discovered the body?”

“Well, as I said to that officer before, I was venturing the forest in order to find some pupate of butterfly. I’m a lepidopterologist. During my work I smelt something bad. When I went to find out what it was then I saw the body covered with leaves.” The man shuddered at remembering the bad memory.

“Did you see anyone near the body?”

“No just me. Not many people come to the forest so early in the morning. That is why I chose the time at the first place. So I can work peacefully.”

“Ok. Thank you Mr. Johnson. It would be all for now.”

 

“Here another murder before we could solve the previous one. Captain Fury is not ganna be happy.” Jarvis mumbles.

Peggy doesn’t say anything, she only nods.

 

 **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki frowns when he receives the flowers and the note.

He wasn’t in the mood to find out whom it was from. He threw it on the bean.

The bouquet was large so part of it comes outside of the bean.

But he doesn’t pay any mind to it.

He goes to the mini bar and pours himself a drink.

When he brings it close to his mouth, he stops. A disgusted sneer forms on his mouth and he throws the drink against the wall.

**_What the hell is wrong with me?_ **

He sighs. His life is never gonna be the same.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

 

**“We’ll go to the police.”**

The line is still ringing in Thor’s head.

He was very surprised. He didn’t expect it. He never thought Loki himself would propose to go to the police.

He thought Loki would threat him to not to tell anybody.

The way he left the room for the first time without saying anything, it seemed very plausible.

Then he returned. Thor remembers how he looked- broken down, totally defeated.

That man was looking anywhere but him.

 It looked like he even felt guilty about glancing at him, like he had no right to look at Thor anymore.

Then Thor felt guilty about thinking that Loki would discard him like garbage.

He looks at the medicine. He remembers Loki holding them. There were bandages on his hands.

_Did he hurt himself? Was he punishing himself for me?_

Thor opens the bag and takes the antibiotics and other tablets.

 He winces when he tries to walk. He needs to apply the ointment but he needs to shower first.

Thor heads towards the bathroom.

He looks around. It was large and luxurious.

 Just like the rest of the rooms of this apartment.

His whole body was aching. He runs the shower and gets under it.

Thor runs a hand over his body. It was full of bite marks and bruises. He shivers and closes his eyes.

**“When you are ready we’ll go to the police”**

When he is ready.

 But he doesn’t know **when** he is gonna be ready.

His family, the police, his friends- everybody is gonna know about it.

How can he be ready to face all this!

The whole world is gonna know about it and Loki would be far away, out of reach, out of sight.

What worse is that even after this he is still craves for him. He doesn’t want him to go to jail.

Any normal people would have rushed to the police but normal people don’t have feelings for their uncle.

Thor lets out a frustrated sigh.

_Something is wrong with me._

He stops the shower and wraps a towel around his hips.

 When he enters the bedroom he realizes that his clothes were downstairs.

And Loki might be there. He doesn’t want to face him now or ever.

He doesn’t want to face anyone right now.

Thor opens the vast closet and grabs some comfortable clothes.

He wears them after applying the ointment.

Suddenly Thor feels so sleepy.

It was the medicine actually. It would help him to relax.

Thor decides to give in. Maybe a good sleep would help him to decide clearly.

Hopefully the right one.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is the new chapter.  
> hope you will enjoy it.  
> unbeta-ed. So all mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing.

Thor woke up groggily. First he couldn’t make out where he was.

Slowly he realized where he was. He looked at the window which was covered with heavy curtains.

Then he looked at the bed side clock. It was 8 p.m.

Thor rubbed his face and sighed. He remembered that he had to face the inevitable.

He sighed again. He slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the study room.

Cause where else would **he** be?                                                      

When he opened the door he gasped. The whole room was a mess, looked like it got hit by a tornado.

He found Loki on the downstairs balcony. Thor shivered a little, it was chilly outside.

He wrapped his hands around him.

Loki still didn’t notice him. He stood there like a piece of wax statue.

“You would catch a cold if you stay there any longer.”

Loki jumped out; he was very startled but didn’t say anything.

“You should come inside.” Thor said in a calm voice.

Loki hesitated a bit. Then went inside the sat on the couch.

Thor sat beside him.

There was a grave silent between them.

Thor observed his uncle. Loki was looking at the floor. He looked like a broken man.

This felt all wrong. His uncle was a strong brave man. He always had smile on his face with a tinge of mischief.

He never cowered away from him. He always had open arms for Thor.

No, this is not right.

Thor takes a deep breath.

“I’ve made my decision.” Thor takes a pause to see Loki’s reaction.

But he remained same. Looked like he was expecting it.

 

“We’re not going to police.”

****************************************

Now that, what Loki did not expect. He looks at Thor with pure surprise.

“Wha… what?!!”

“We’re not going to police.” Thor repeats in a calm voice.

“Thor, do you… are you…?” Loki didn’t know what to say.

“What happened last night…” Thor sighs, “What happened between us last night was an accident. You were drunk and I wasn’t supposed to be there…”

“Don’t you dare.” Loki growls.

“Don’t you dare blaming yourself for what happened. I was the one who…”

 “Please don’t make this any more difficult for me.” Thor sounded desperate.

Loki again didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t want you to go to jail. You don’t deserve it.”

“Don’t deserve it?! Thor, are you even listening to you right now?” Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, very clearly.” Thor hissed. Loki was taken aback. He was surprised at the sudden change of his nephew’s tone.

“I know what I’m saying and **I don’t want you to go to jail.** ”

“Wha… Why?!!”

“Why? Because I love you, that’s why.Do not pretend you didn’t know, or even suspected it. Cause I was less **subtle** than Sif.”

“Thor…”

“What? You didn’t know? What about the- **I notice many thing?** You have very sharp eyes uncle. Do not pretend that you didn’t know. I was stupid to figure it out this late. How come a perspective person like you never noticed my true feelings for you?”

“Thor, stop it.”

“And that’s when I realized you may have pretending to not to know.” Thor continues anyway.

“And that’s why I came here last night, to tell you about my true feelings for you, to say that I love you. Not as my uncle but as my lover. Cause I could not take it anymore. It was suffocating me. And now that I have said it, do you still like me?” Thor’s visions were blurring.

_Please don’t say you hate me._

“Do you still wanna go to jail? Cause if you do, I would deny it to them. I would deny it all.” Thor said those words in an oddly calm voice.

Loki remained silent for few minutes.

Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Of course he knew about Thor’s feelings for him or at least he suspected it. Cause yes, Thor wasn’t very subtle about it.

 But he always tried to think it as nothing but simple affection. He always told himself that it was nothing. Thor was just being over affectionate.

But his suspicions were proved right when Thor came into his room that night.

*FLASHBACK*

Loki couldn’t sleep well that night. He kept waking up from random dreams.

His body was too exhausted.

 _I really should take some break from my work. -_ He thought to himself.

He could hear his big brother snoring across the hallway.

_Ugh,why this oaf snore like a bull? And how in the world Frigga puts up with this?_

_I would have smothered him a long time ago. Oh for heaven’s sake someone put a pillow on this oaf’s mouth._

_Ok, what the hell am I thinking about? He is my brother!_

**_I_** _**really need a break from my work. -**_ He thought.

And that’s when he heard the door being opened.

His room was dark but the light from the hallway mildly illuminated his room.

He could saw a figure standing at the door frame.

It was Thor.

Loki was surprised but didn’t say anything.

Thor stopped going to his parent’s room or even Loki’s room when he was twelve.

Surely he wasn’t scared right now.

Then why?

 He got curious and closed his eyes. He wanted to know what that boy was upto, mainly because he would be able to tease his nephew the next day if he did something silly.

He could feel Thor coming closer. He pretended to be asleep.

But never in his life had he imagined what would happen to him next.

When he felt those lips on him he opened his eyes. He was so surprised!

Luckily Thor’s eyes were closed so the boy didn’t see him opening his eyes.

When those lips left him, he quickly closed his eyes.

Thor sighed and whispered to him- “I love you. Soooo very much.”

And then he left the room but Loki was wide awake.

_What in the hell, just happened?_

Now he had no doubt how Thor truly felt about him. But it was terrifying no less.

It was wrong in so many levels!

He never looked at Thor like that. He loved his nephew, but not like this!

But he couldn’t confront him about it. Cause then Thor would know that Loki knew about his feelings, and that would be another whole level of mess.

Odin and Frigga couldn’t know about this. What they would say if they knew about this!

No, he could not tell them about it. Not right now. He needed time.

Thor was also his responsibility. But he could not rush about this.

He would have to act cautiously around his nephew from now on.

_He is just a kid. He didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe it will go away in time._

So next morning he pretended like nothing happened.

He could feel Thor’s eyes on him but he remained calm and gave away nothing.

He could see his nephew’s disappointment but it was the right thing to do.

So the next few days, he started avoiding them and especially Thor. He stopped calling them.

He hoped this distance will discourage Thor and may be in time; Thor will get over it and find someone new.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

 

**Oh how wrong he was! He could see it right now.**


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, it's been a long time.  
> Don't get mad I am just a lazy bum.  
> So here is the new chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Frigga is in a foul mood today. Last night she had some terrible dreams.

 

She woke up at the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

 

Today she just yelled at the maid for no reason and got into a small fight with Odin about a reason that she usually ignored.

 

Odin left the house murmuring about women and their moods.

 

She knew she was being silly but she couldn’t help it. Something felt wrong.

 

Frigga took a book from the shelf and lied on the bed.

 

After a few minutes she gave up reading as she was just looking at the same page not reading a single word.

 

She tried to watch TV but looks like everything feels crappy when you are having a crappy day. It even got worse when she watched the murder news.

 

She switched off the TV and sighed. Then it cliqued to her!

 

She should call Loki.

 

_Ugh why didn’t I think of that before? If anyone can lift my mood it would be my mischief maker brother in law._

 

Frigga smiled at that. It was nothing new though.

 

If Frigga had a bad day she would run to Loki and he would cheer her up. One of the many nick names he gave her is “My little moody cat” which fitted her perfectly on a day like this.

 

There was even a time when Frigga almost broke up with Odin. If it wasn’t for Loki …

 

Frigga shook her head remembering it. It was one hell of a mess.

 

Odin as usual did something stupid but this time it was deep. Frigga was a crying mess when she was at the door of Loki’s dormitory. Odin already joined their father’s company and Loki and Frigga was in their final year.

 

Frigga picked up the phone to call him but Baldur interrupted her.

 

“Uh Mom, are you busy?”

 

“No, why?” Frigga asked him smilingly, she didn’t want to behave rough with her son for no reason.

 

“I need you to sign this. I would need this to show Miss. This is for our field trip next week. I couldn’t find dad. Looks like, he left early today.”

 

Frigga smirked at that. Odin was afraid of very few things. An angry Frigga was one of them.

 

“Were you calling Uncle Loki?” The boy asked her while she was signing the paper.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Don’t bother. I tried but he is not picking it up, not even Thor. Heh, pretty sure they are out together and having hell of a lot fun. Stupid big brother never lets me hang out with the team.” Baldur murmured the last part.

 

Oh yes, the adventure party of the duo .She totally forgot about that. Thor was so excited that he made Frigga drive to the city last night. He just couldn’t wait for the morning to meet Loki.

 

Baldur wanted to come but Thor chased him away.

 

“Ok next time, I will make sure Thor takes you with him.” Frigga said ruffling his hair.

 

Baldur didn’t cheer up much.

 

“Ok, how about this? We can go there tonight. They should be there by then.”

 

The boy beamed at this. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was a total mess at Loki’s apartment. No matter how much Loki tried to convince Thor that how wrong it was, all of it, Thor would not listen to him.

 

Loki argued, begged even but it came to no end. At the end of the day they were both tired and broken.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Loki asked him in a broken heart.

 

“Forget about it. Forget about the last night. I know it was not like you. You were not in your right mind. I know,you would never hurt me, would you?”

 

“Of course not Thor, but I…”

 

“Then tell no one about it. Not the police, not even mom and dad. Promise me you would tell no one.” Thor begged in a desperate voice.

 

_Please I don’t want to lose you._

 

“Thor, you know I can’t do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s not right Thor! None of it. You having feelings for me, and  I…” Loki stopped abruptly.

 

“And you what? Fucking me? Was that what you were trying to say?”

 

“Thor please.”

 

“No. If we’re going to have it your way at least we should acknowledge what we did last night.”

 

“There is nothing ‘we’ about this Thor. It was not your fault. It was all me and I should face my demons for it.”

 

“So it is all about you then. You being the righteous one, who can’t live with what he had done to his poor innocent nephew. The nephew who has already told you that he has forgiven you, that he loves you no matter what. But no, it is all about you. You being the better one, the self sacrificing hero.” Thor said with a biter tone.

 

“ Have you ever stopped to think ‘Then what’?” The boy continued.

 

“ You go to jail, then what? The whole world would know about this. My family, my friends! I am the one who will have to face them. The pity in their eyes for me…”

**_And the hatred for you. The vile things they would say about you!_ **

 

“the teasing  from some people. The shame I would feel! Mean while you will be hiding in the cell, away from the world…”

**_away from me!_ **

 

“Facing none of it. Forget what I told you about my feelings, have you even thought about these? You will not only ruin yourself, you will also ruin the whole family, including me.”

 

Loki looked at Thor’s face. He couldn’t recognize him right now. It felt like Thor wasn’t a boy anymore, instead there was a grown man standing in front of him.

 

He didn’t speak for a while. Yes, Thor had a point and he didn’t think this through. But he also knew he was being manipulated by his nephew.

 

He knew Thor is only saying this cause he wants to save him from jail. Thor is not that kind of boy who would cower before people’s judgment. If he really were, then he wouldn’t have told him about his feelings to him.

 

He should have known that, even if last night didn’t happen Loki would have denied him anyway.

 

So why take the risk if he was so afraid of being judged, ashamed?

 

And now that all has happened, Odin and Frigga would be there for him.

 

And even it was too much for him, Odin and Frigga would support him through the whole legal process. They would never abandon him.

 

The whole world doesn’t have to know. Their family has enough power to hide this from media and society. The police would also help them too.

 

And it is not like Loki is pleading for mercy. It would be a quiet process.

 

And even after this, if Thor feels too uncomfortable; which he has every right to; they could send him to somewhere else where he could start anew.

 

Loki felt sad that his own brother would have to face it, and Frigga! Oh poor Frigga, the women who had nothing but love and affection for him.

 

Loki couldn’t think of the hurt in their eyes and the feeling of betrayal!

 

Yes, this would definitely ruin his family for sure but he deserves the punishment.

 

And Thor deserves a better life.

 

When this is all over, in time maybe just maybe they will be happy together.

 

After all time heals everything.

 

Yes Loki will not be in the picture but he doesn’t even feel sad for it. He brought it upon himself. He deserves to rot in jail.

 

Loki looked outside. The sun was already down.

 

He looked at Thor again. No, he was wrong.

 

He didn’t see a man in him, instead he saw a boy who is being fueled by blind emotion, an emotion he claims to be love.

 

A boy, who has lost all his senses. But Loki couldn’t blame him. He is after all a boy. He will learn in time.

 

Loki took a deep breath. Time to tell Thor his final decision and there will be no change after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hides in the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time.

Peggy was over viewing the files. Two murders within a month and she was nowhere near catching the killer.

And to add salt to her wound, the identity of the second victim was still unknown. He had no records, no fingerprints in the system; nobody even filed a missing case.

It’s like this guy came out of thin air!

Her phone started buzzing. “Jarvis, please tell me you have some good news.”

“Uh, well I’ve got the forensic report from Dr. Banner. But it would be better if you could come here and see it for yourself.”

“I will be there in ten.”

() () ()

When she opens the door of the morgue she sees Jarvis munching on fish and chips. Peggy gives him a look.

“What? I am hungry. Plus Dr. Banner said it is one of the cleanest places on earth. No killer pathogen is floating around here.”

Peggy just shakes her head. “I am gonna see Dr. Banner.”

“He is in the next room. Wait I am coming too.”

Bruce was still leaning over table when they entered.

“So Bruce, Jarvis said you wanted to show us something.”

“Ah yes. You might be right about the killer. It could be possible that Amora Hoenirdottir and Mr. John Doe were killed by same person.”

“John doe?” Peggy asks.

“I name all unidentified man John doe.” Bruce answers sheepishly.

“What about woman?” Jarvis asks.

“Jane Doe.”

“Do you have any pattern for naming…”

“Ahem, Bruce you were saying something about the killer.” Peggy cuts off Jervis.

“Oh yes. Remember when I said that motive looked different based on the wound pattern? Well I was right then, but when I did some chemical analysis, guess what I found- flunitrazepam.”

“You found roofies?” Peggy asks.

“Yes in both victims. Also they both were highly intoxicated by alcohol. So I am guessing the killer mixed flunitrazepam with the alcohol and killed them with ease. But as I said before the killer had some personal issues with the former victim. There are multiple stab wounds in her breast genital area. She could be a former lover or might have rejected the killer. Somehow she ignited a lot of anger in him.”

“Him?”

“Roofie is usually a choice of males. And the way her wind pipe was crushed? He is pretty well built too. And this John Doe guy? Looks like some how he just got in the way.”

Jervis’ phone buzzes and he goes away to talk in a quiet place.

“So you are saying this guy just killed this poor man in cold blood.” Peggy asks.

“Yes.” Bruce says bluntly.

“Is there any chance that the killer might strike again?”

“I don’t see any specific patterns. I am sorry, I think only time will tell.”

Jervis returns and says, “Peggy, it from a local pub near Borson company. They have video that shows Amora leaving the pub with mystery blonde guy. We should check it out.”

“Ok, Bruce, thank you very much. Let us know if you find something new.”

Bruce nods his head.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Loki was about to open his mouth, the calling bell rang.

He was surprised. Who it could be? He looked through the peephole and saw were standing outside.

Cold sweat ran down along Loki’s spine.

No, no, no, no, no, no. Too soon. He needed time. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t face them now, not in this state.

What he was gonna do? He looked back and saw Thor looking back at him. He looked confused.

“It’s Frigga and Baldur.” Loki said numbly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Sorry. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki closes the door behind them. His heart is drumming in the rib-cage. He is afraid, very afraid. He doesn’t make any direct eye contact in the fear of thinking Frigga might know what had happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Thor couldn’t believe his ears. His mom and brother were here? His mom and brother were here!!!

Something smacked Thor out of his haze. He looks around the room and notices his clothes on the floor.

He collects them and runs upstairs and shuts his door.

Loki just kept staring at Thor’s direction. If it was a different situation he would’ve laughed at the way Thor ran.

The bell rang again. Loki looks back at the door. He hesitates for a while but opens the door.

“Hey! What a surpri…” Loki gets cut off by Baldur hug. “What took you so long?” The boy asks him.

“Now, now Baldur. Don’t be like that. He must have been engaged with something.” Frigga chides him while entering.

Loki closes the door behind them. His heart is drumming in the rib-cage. He is afraid, very afraid. He doesn’t make any direct eye contact in the fear of thinking Frigga might know what happened!

Frigga looks around. “Where is Thor? Is he still asleep?”

“Umm, he is in his room. Maybe he didn’t hear you.” Loki pushed his hair backwards nervously, trying hard to keep a calm facade.

“Oh my! What happened to your hand?” Frigga takes his bandaged hand into hers.

Loki stares at her worried face. This woman loves him so much. How could he lie to her!

“Baldur! Stop munching all my ice-cream.” Both Loki and Frigga look back. Thor was standing at the end of the stairs, wearing his own clothes.

Baldur looked like a deer caught in the spotlight. He couldn’t talk as his mouth was full.

Frigga smiles at this. Boys!

“Oh, hey mum. How is dad?” Thor asks her casually.

“Oh he is fine. And Baldur don’t eat that much ice-cream; remember what the doctor said about your tonsils.” Frigga warns him.

The boy pouts but puts down the bowl. Thor snatches the bowl and starts eating the rest.

Loki looks at him being surprised. How casual he was! Like nothing happened at all. Pretending was his forte not Thor’s. Since when this boy became so expert about it!

“You are looking feverish Loki. Is something wrong?” Frigga asks while putting her palm on his forehead.

At this Thor stops eating and looks at them.

“He should be. The way he his hand got injured I mean. I told him to take the antibiotics but he said it was fine.” Thor replies for Loki.

And Loki just keeps staring. He can’t believe his eyes and ears.

“Loki, you can’t be this reckless. You should go and rest.” Frigga says sternly.

“No, no it’s fine.Plus it’s already dinner time.” Loki tries to say but Frigga cuts him off.

“Uh uh, No way. You are gonna rest. We are not guests here. I can cook us a dinner. And don’t you dare making any jokes about my cooking.” Frigga heads back to the kitchen.

Loki just stands there not knowing what to do.

On her way Frigga notices some flowers on the floor and in the bean. Frigga shakes her head.

“I’d have to clean it later I guess.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“Is this guy a regular customer?” Jarvis asks the bartender while Peggy takes a tour around the pub.

“Not actually. It was first time I ever saw him.”

“Did he give a name or where he came from?”

“I think it was Tyr. I wouldn’t have remembered if he wasn’t so handsome. He didn’t say where he came from but I think he might be from Australia or something. He had an accent like that. ”

“Who approached first?”

“Actually I had to go away to serve another customer but when I come back they were engaged in conversation.”

“Did you saw him mixing anything in her drinks or acting odd?”

“No, I would have warned her if I saw something like that. Actually he was acting like a sweet guy. If I wasn’t my shift I would have hit on him too.” She replies.

“Hmm, did you hear him or her saying anything?”

“Well I usually try to avoid that. But this Amora was very loud and obnoxious. She kept talking about her stubborn ex who dumped her for no reason. She tried to talk him out of it but he was so cruel and all. Well she was quite drunk and I couldn’t believe he was actually putting up with her. This Tyr guy really was a sweet person.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Peggy asks this time. Jervis looks back, he hadn’t noticed her presence.

The girl blushes a bit. “Well, look. I have seen many people walking through that door. He was one of the few people who acted decent. You see these posh people acting so well and all but when they come here, their real personality comes out. Many guys would have taken her straight to the backdoor for you know what but he didn’t. And he didn’t even take her home actually. I know this cause my shift was over and I was there when he called a taxi for her. Then he walked away.”

“You said something about Amora like talking about his ex. Did she give away any name?” Peggy asks leaning on the bar.

“Ummm…” She looks like hesitating.

“Miss Foster, this is a murder investigation. You shouldn’t hide anything from us.”

“Well, she kept talking about Loki, Loki Borson.”

“You seem to know him.”

“Duh, he is the Loki Borson. Everybody knows him.”

“Does he ever come here?”

“Not so often. And when he does he doesn’t stay for long.”

“Did Mr.Borson ever bring Amora before their breakup?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“Alright, you have been very helpful Miss foster. Please let us know if you remember anything else.”

The bartender nods.

“Now all we have to do is find this Tyr guy.” Jervis says while closing the door of the car.

“Agreed. Did you send the videos for analysis?”

“Yes, hopefully we’ll get something more from there.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()

To Loki’s ultimate surprise this weekend actually went normal. Totally normal. Though his entire initial plan was interrupted by circumstances but he totally didn’t expect this.

They actually went outside as a family and Thor seemed very happy! And he was happy for his nephew.

On the day of their departure Loki was standing outside with them.

“Why can’t you come with us uncle?” Baldur says in a sad voice.

“You know I can’t buddy. I have so much work to do here.”

At this the boy’s face fell. Loki looks at Frigga helplessly. She just shrugs meaning not helping you.

Loki sighs. “Ok, how about this? I will visit you this week.”

“Promise!” The boy beams with joy.

“Yes promise” Loki ruffles Baldur’s hair. Thor was standing alongside. He looks at Thor. He doesn’t know what to say.

To his surprise Thor hugs him! He hesitates but returns the hug slowly.

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” Thor whispers to him and subtly kisses his neck.

Thor then looks at him and smiles and goes back to the car.

Loki stands there being speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor was holding the gun against his temple now. “No, no, no, no, Thor. Don’t do it. Please buddy, we can fix this. Please listen to me.” Loki’s heart was beating so fast that he felt like it would come out of his rib-cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter ahoy !

Loki doesn’t understand where he is now. He looks around and doesn’t see anybody or anything. It’s so foggy around here.

“Hello. Is anybody here?” But nobody answers. He feels confused. Suddenly he hears giggling. “Hello?” he asks again. But the voice doesn’t answer.

The giggling increases and seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Something or somebody moves behind him. Loki turns back but he sees nobody.

He moves ahead but something inside his head was telling him not to go, not to follow the voice but his body doesn’t listen to it, he keeps moving.

Suddenly the fog starts thinning. He could still hear the soft giggle. Then he sees the boy.

It was Thor!   _How_ _did he become so younger?_ He thinks to himself. Thor smiles at him and then he stars running.

“Thor, where are you going? Stop! Listen to me, boy.” Loki also runs after him. The boy could get hurt. But he loses him. “Thor? Where are you?” Loki looks around but doesn’t see anyone.

Suddenly he sees a silhouette at a distant and he gets closer.

It was a woman in a red dress and blond hair. But he couldn’t see her face as it was turned around. He feels relief. Finally he met someone. Maybe she could tell him about Thor.

“Hi.” He says softly. “I am Loki. Have you seen a little boy running around here? He is my nephew and I kind of lost him.”

“Then it makes you a very bad uncle, doesn’t it?”  The woman turns her head and smiles at him. “Amora!” Loki gasps and takes a step back.

“Hello Loki.” She answers back cheerfully.

 “But you… you … you are dead!” Loki stutters.

“Don’t be silly honey. I am not dead.” Amora pouts.

“But I saw the news and the detectives. They came to me.” Loki feels at a loss. He couldn’t understand. What is happening here?!

“If I was dead then could I do this?” Amora extends her hand and caresses his cheek. It felt so real!

“But the news…” Loki tries to talk but she cuts him off.

“Don’t believe everything you hear until you see it with your own eyes honey.” Amora says softly.

Loki felt sad for her. He used to love her so much but now… the poor girl doesn’t even know she is dead.

Loki hears the giggling again. He turns his head. “That must be Thor!” Amora says cheerfully. “Let’s go find him.” She pulls Loki’s hand and starts running.

“He is not here.” Loki pants and looks at her. “I know” Amora says and pushes him.

Loki started falling so quickly that he didn’t even have time to react. Suddenly the whole scenario changed and Loki found himself in a room.

“Why did you leave me like that?” Loki stares at the bed. Thor was sitting there holding something. He is grown up now. His face was sad. “Why?” Thor softly asks again.

“I didn’t leave you, Thor. How could I?” Loki gets closer to him.

“You were my everything. I loved you so much. And now you have left, leaving me alone in the world.” Thor doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Thor, what are you talking about? I am right here.” Loki starts panicking. Why is the boy acting weird? Why wasn’t Thor looking at him?

“Don’t worry. I will join with you soon.” Thor says to himself.

“Thor, what are you…” Loki sees what Thor was holding. It was gun. His eyes widen. “Thor.” Loki tries to touch him but his hand goes right through him. _What the hell is happening here?_ Loki thinks to himself.

Thor was holding the gun against his temple now. “No, no, no, no, Thor. Don’t do it. Please buddy, we can fix this. Please listen to me.” Loki’s heart was beating so fast that he felt like it would come out of his ribcage.

The boy pulls the trigger. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

Loki wakes up with a jerk. He was panting heavily. He sits up and looks at the clock. It was 4 A.M in the morning.

He sighs heavily and gets up from the bed. He takes off his T-shirt; it was all sticky with his sweat. He goes near the large window and leans against the cool glass. He had a sudden urge to see Thor right now.

()()()()()()

Peggy hands over the coffee to her partner Jervis.

“Thanks. I needed that. Well I have got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?”

“Good one please. I really could use some good news right now.”

“Our guys have been able to pull some ID on our second victim.”

“Really? That’s wonderful. Who is it?”

“And that’s where the bad news comes. The name is Tyr.”

“What? So you are saying… ”

“Yep, our ‘Tyr guy’ lied to the bartender. The real Tyr guy as you can see IS actually from Australia and here comes the twist; he was actually a wanted criminal there. Several murders, sexual assaults, and what not. He came in U.K. to hide and avoid punishment.”

“But looks like he failed to do so.” Peggy stares at the sketches at her hands. These were from the sketch artist who drew pictures of the mysterious Tyr guy in the bar from the bartender’s description.

He had nothing common with the real Tyr and was younger looking. This case was getting more complicated day by day.

“According to the bartender the fake Tyr was very sweet and decent and didn’t even go with our first victim rather let her go alone. But why go there? It was a big risk. And how did he know our second victims and what his connection to all of this?” Peggy seems frustrated.

“I wish I could tell you.”

“Hmmm… did our tech guys pulled out anything from the videos?”

“Well he was very cautious and avoided the cameras intentionally so they couldn’t get a face but they managed to pull out the plate number of that taxi. It belongs to this company.” Jervis shows her the name.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go. Maybe the driver would be able to tell us where he dropped Amora.”


	17. It hurts so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But nothing would have matter if… only if he called. Or messaged him or DID something! Anything but total ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY LATE UPDATE! :(

Tony was working in the lab when he noticed the figure.

“Oh, hey sexy! Sorry, I couldn’t  sleep so I…. hey! What the…” the line gets never finished.

The figure keeps looking at the fallen body on the floor and then leaves.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It’s 3 A.M in the morning and Thor is wide awake in his bed. He tussles on the bed and then sighs being irritated. He sits up and runs his hands through his hair.

He goes down the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking for juice. He looks around. Everyone in the house was deep in sleep.

He looks at the jug in his hands and bits his lips. He puts it back in the fridge and decides to take a walk in the garden. Maybe fresh air will make him feel better.

He opens the main door and a gush of cool wind washes him over. He shivers a bit, regretting coming down wearing only thin clothes. But he goes out anyway.

It was full moon outside with a few clouds here and there. Everything was shining in silver light. So peaceful and quiet. He would have enjoyed this if his heart wasn’t so heavy right now.

The past few days have been insufferable. He had to plaster a fake smile on his face all the time to avoid unnecessary questions.

It was easy to pretend around his dad and brother but his mom was suspecting something and he didn’t like it. But thankfully Frigga was giving him space but not enough to breathe freely.

Thor is feeling like he is loosing it. One day, at a gathering he laughed out loud at somebody’s joke and everybody looked at him awkwardly. Later he found out it wasn’t a joke rather a tragic story about a family.

Frigga pulled him aside and asked him if he was feeling okay. He couldn’t answer.

 Even Fandral was joking about him slowly turning into a robot. He scowled at him and gave him a wary laugh but he somehow agreed with him.

 But nothing would have matter if… only if he called. Or messaged him or DID something! Anything but total ignorance.

_Why are you punishing me like this?_ Thor thinks while looking at the water in the garden fountain. He sits on the white stone and looks up.

Thor tries to cry like he did before. And like before tear doesn’t come out. He feels nothing now days. Not sorrow, not happiness just howling emptiness inside.

The sky was getting cloudy and everything was getting darker. Thor realizes he should go inside but he doesn’t move.

Thor doesn’t move when the first rain drop hits his face and then a few. But he stands up when he sees the silhouette standing at a distance looking at him, surprise and worry plastered on his face.

Thor doesn’t move from his state, just keeps looking at him. Loki goes towards him in a slowly unsure pace, and then he notices something on the boy’s expression and hurries towards him and throws his hands around the boy.

If Loki didn’t feel the hot tears on his chest, he would have blamed the pouring rain for the boy’s trembling body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this two! Why they make it so hard for me *sigh*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga feels sad and happy at the same time. Loki succeeded where they failed as parents and one day that man is going to be a great father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a bit.

Frigga wakes up in the morning and heads downstairs to inform the maids about today’s schedule.

She looks at the closed door of her older son. She was worried about Thor’s whereabouts. The boy has been acting odd for last few days .But she couldn’t understand why?

Did something bad happen? She hopes, it is just the age and nothing more.

Frigga felt guilty about it. She should have paid more attention to him. Both she and Odin have been so busy!

But still, what is the point of building an empire if you miss out the happiness of your own children? She tried to talk to him but Thor brushed her off.

Thor was full of life and it was really off putting to see him like this. Frigga felt sad about the distance has been created between them but she doesn’t know how to break Thor’s wall. And Odin would be even more clueless.

Suddenly her face brightens. What if she called Loki? Both Thor and Baldur connected with him more than Frigga and Odin. Odin sometimes even complained about it jokingly.

But he is right though. When his brother in law could have spent his time in parties, he spent the time with his family especially with his nephews as Frigga and Odin were often out of home.

Frigga feels sad and happy at the same time. Loki succeeded where they failed as parents and one day that man is going to be a great father.

Frigga sighs and decides to call Loki later and takes the stairs. She expected the maids already putting breakfast on the table. What she didn’t expect her brother in law and her sons there eating breakfast?!

“When did you arrive?!  And why didn’t you call?” Frigga says after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah I don’t think you’d appreciate a call 3 in the morning.” Loki says while pouring more juice in his glass.

Frigga didn’t ask further. It’s not like Loki never did this before. Once he was staying in France with his friends and it was Frigga’s birthday. She expected a call which never came. Frigga was hurt but understood. Even Odin, her own fiancé forgot about it. Why Loki would bother to remember? And suddenly there he was standing in front of her door holding 24 roses in the middle of night! And that wasn’t the only sudden appearance; Loki did it with or without occasion.

Frigga looks at her son. Is that Thor smiling? Thor is actually smiling! Yes, it was not his usual brightest one but at least it was not a wary one either.

But it’s a start. Frigga lets out a breath like she was holding it for a long time. She feels so relieved! Yes, everything will be fine; Thor is going to be fine. Loki will fix everything, just like he always does.

 

**()()()()**

“Hey, have you heard from Tony today?” Natasha asks Clint while handing him coffee.

“Nah, why?”

“Well, we need him today for the presentation.”

“Tony and presentation? Hahaha…” Clint splits out his coffee.

“Oh come on I’m serious.” Natasha puts the file on the table. “I’d have called him but you know…” She hinted something.

Yeah Tony has bad habit of not picking up phones and his voicemails are… well nightmares.

“And we’re definitely not going to his flat. Last time I did I was scarred for life. Not repeating this, thank you very much. I would very much like to keep my sanity.” Clint opens the file.

“Hey, this isn’t so complicated. Steve can handle it. Why don’t we ask him to do it? I think our clients would prefer him over Tony’s filter-less mouth.”

“Alright. But don’t forget to notify Odin that we changed the plans.” Natasha lefts and heads for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragnarok is soo far away. Can't wait.:D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!

Peggy and Jervis showed their badge to the manager of ‘Silverline Car’. “We need to know who was driving that taxi that night in that route.” Peggy says to the middle aged man named Mr.Patric.

 

“Yes of course. Just let me check. Ah, it was Eddy. Let me call him. He might be around the garage.” Mr.Patric speaks on the microphone urging the driver to manager’s office.

 

A nervous looking young man enters the office a while later. After formalities Jervis shows him a photograph of Amora. “We know there are many passengers and it’s been a while but if you can really remember something…”

 

Before he could finish the driver started talking, “Oh I remember her.”He makes face. “How could I not? She was just drunk like any other,but suddenly became a chatterbox, wouldn’t stop at all then vomited all over the car!”

 

“It was her?” The manager made a knowing face. “Yes! Then all of a sudden she became so aggressive and started attacking me. I had to stop the car because she was biting my shoulder like a mad dog. So I left her near an ally ten blocks away from the pub and headed for hospital.”

 

“What was her original destination?” Peggy asks this time. The driver gave them an address which was her home address and they already searched it.

 

()()

 

“Well that was frustrating.” Jervis says while getting into the car.

 

“Not at all. Now we know, the victim was taken from there to the murder zone. The question is how? Jervis call Robin to go there. The killer might have left some clue.”

 

“And where are we going?”

 

“To visit Loki Borson’s best buddy, Tony Stark.”

 

 

()()()

 

 

Thor didn’t talk much that night. Loki took him to his room and waited for Thor to dry up at the bathroom. He too was dripping but didn’t bother about it. The carpet was already soaked anyway.

 

When Thor came out Loki nodded at him and started heading for his own room but Thor caught his hand. Loki looked back at the boy.

 

There was such a vulnerability in those eyes that reminded him of that little boy who used to come to his room late at night after suffering a nightmare.  

 

“I’ll be back.” In response Thor only gripped him harder. “I promise.” Only then he let Loki go.

When Loki came back after changing Thor was still standing at the same spot. Thor hurriedly came to him and hugged him like he couldn’t believe Loki was still there!

 

 Loki took the boy’s face in his hands. There were deep dark patches under the beautiful eyes. Loki felt so guilty. It was his entire fault!

 

“We should go to sleep now. Your mother would beat us both if she finds out you’re still awake.” He says trying to lighten the mood.

 

Thor laughed; he was already feeling a heavy burden getting lifted out of his heart. That night both of them slept soundly after so many sleepless nights.

 

()()()

 

When Frigga leaves the breakfast table Thor looks at his uncle. He noticed that Loki was avoiding Frigga’s eyes which saddens him but says nothing.

 

_You’re still feeling guilty, despite everything I told you. Don’t you realize that makes me love you even more?_

 

“You’re not going to office today, are you?” He asks instead.

 

“No, I’ve decided to take a few days off. My team can handle it.”

 

“So, you’re staying!” Thor couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“I’m staying.” Loki says smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? Let me know, ok? Ok.


End file.
